


Fluff with a bang!

by Emma_fandoms_forever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Memories of proposal, New Years Eve, Please read, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_fandoms_forever/pseuds/Emma_fandoms_forever
Summary: “Five, Four…”Harry and I grab each other’s hands, facing each other, looking into each other’s eyes as number one sounds. As a universal cheer goes up, a colossal BANG tears Harry’s attention from mine to the sky right in front of us.I sigh in relief. So the app is trustworthy after all.Harry watches in awe as, just for us, right in front of us, a firework display dedicated to him sparks and bangs and glitters against the inky black night sky, littered with stars.





	

Draco’s POV

I’m sat in my apartment with Harry. It’s New Year’s Eve – but, for once, we’re just having a quiet night in with each other, no one else, none of Harry’s friends, or mine. And it’s lovely. I grab my delicate glass of white wine up and snuggle up closer to Harry on the sofa, which we have covered with fluffy blankets for maximum cosiness. Harry smiles and puts an arm around me, the other hand holding a bowl of buttered popcorn for us both.

I glance at the clock. 11:45. Fifteen minutes of this year left.

And so much has happened- Harry and I, we got engaged, after three years of dating. And I still can’t believe it. It was perfect – we were on holiday, in Spain, and Harry took me for a meal out on our first night there. We watched the sun set afterwards on the beach, and Harry took my hand and gently guided me to the shoreline where the sea gently lapped at our toes, where he tenderly kissed me and got down on one knee as the sun set behind us. I can’t remember ever being so happy in my entire life – it was even better than when I realised Harry actually liked me back, and I thought nothing could ever top that feeling. When we got back to the hotel we were staying in, I got another surprise; Pansy, Blaise, Luna, Neville, Hermione and Ron were staying there too, just for one night, flooing back in the morning, to congratulate us on our engagement. We spent the night in Harry and I’s shared hotel room, sharing memories and chocolates and laughs. Harry had kept running his hand through my hair, or kissing my cheek, some way to stay in contact with me as much as possible – almost as if he were scared this was a dream.

I feel a kiss pressed to my temple, snapping me back into the present. Harry chuckles lightly.

“What are you thinking of, love?”

I smile back at him, my heart full to bursting at this man, Harry, the love of my life, and I marvel at how much emotion and love one heart can hold for one person alone. I grab his hand and can’t contain my grin as I reply, “Just remembering the night we got engaged.”

Harry smiles wider, his eyes taking on a dreamy glaze. He closes them briefly, and I can almost see the memories flooding through his mind. He breathes out and rests his head on my shoulder, drawing me into a warm embrace.

“I was so scared you’d say no,” he says with a relieved chuckle. “Of course I was going to say yes, scarhead!” I say fondly, lightly running a finger over his scar. “You’re the only person I’ll ever love, ok?” I seal this with a kiss. He smiles into it, one hand cupping my cheek, one of my hands running through his hair, before we break apart and just hug tightly. I set my wine back on the table so I can hug Harry properly. He nuzzles his face into my neck and I do that same to him.

I love times like these – when we can just be us, no one watching or judging, and just be romantic without having to stop for anything. These are some of my favourite times.

After a few minutes, I glance back at the clock. 11:55. Five minutes left. I pull back only slightly, and tilt Harry’s face upwards so that he’s looking at me. “Come with me, Harry. I’ve got a surprise planned and want to make the next five minutes of this year count.” I stand up, gently tugging Harry along with me. We walk, out of the door, up some stairs and through a little door- only noticeable if you’re magic, of course, or what fun would that be? – And then we’re on the roof.

Harry looks at me, bewildered. “What are we doing up here, Draco?” and I smile at his expression, a bit like a lost puppy. I lead him over to a bench, adorned with some cushioning charms for comfort and ivy climbing up the legs of it and twining around the back in intricate, delicate patterns. We both sit down as I play some music on my phone to surround us with its unique beauty. It’s just a simple piece, quite romantic.

Oh, I know, call me what you want, I know I’m a hopeless romantic. But so is Harry, so we’re both in the same boat.

I check an app on my phone, tilting the phone so Harry can’t see what I’m doing – that would ruin the surprise. I just hope this works; I really want to make Harry happy tonight.

“What time is it now?” Harry asks with a hint of sleepiness in his voice, though I know he won’t be going to sleep anytime soon no matter how tired he is. “Its 11:58,” I say, nervousness stirring in my veins as I begin to doubt whether Harry will like the surprise. I shake it off. Only time will tell whether he will like it – one and a bit minute to go. I’m supposed to set the app for thirty seconds before, so I’ll set it in a few seconds, then. I lean into Harry and press a chaste kiss to his cheek, before tapping the ‘go’ button on the app.

I really, _really_  hope this works.

We look out over the city, lights on everywhere, illuminating the night sky, taking my breath away with the simple, unique effect. Out of nowhere, all at once, we hear the countdowns as one, ringing out over the whole city, as one voice. Harry and I join in.

“Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight…”

New Year, new us.

“…Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven, ten…”

Hopefully this year will start with a bang. And no, I meant fireworks…

“Five, Four…”

Harry and I grab each other’s hands, facing each other, looking into each other’s eyes as number one sounds. As a universal cheer goes up, a colossal BANG tears Harry’s attention from me to the sky right in front of us.

I sigh in relief. So the app is trustworthy after all.

Harry watches in awe as, just for us, right in front of us, a firework display dedicated to him sparks and bangs and glitters against the inky black night sky, littered with stars. The moon hasn’t made an appearance yet, there are clouds blocking it slightly.

More fireworks sound, reds and greens and yellows and blues – you see what I did there? – And the Hogwarts crest bursts into colour as four fireworks burst into each other, all coming up from different directions, but meeting in the middle. But that’s not all. Our relationship together glitters in the fireworks, creating images of our first date, first kiss, first time sleeping together, anniversaries, the time we came out as one to our friends and announced that we were, in fact, dating each other. All of this put a smile on my face.

Bless the wizarding world and its wonderful fireworks.

Then it’s the proposal, clear as crystal, shown in the glittering midst of the fireworks. Time seems to slow down as I watch Harry get down on one knee once more, in the fireworks, and I watch myself also as I bring my hands up to my face and cry tears of pure, pure joy. I watch as Harry pulls out the ring, nestled snugly in a black velvet box. I run two fingers over the ring as I watch. And as Harry finishes speaking, I watch as I throw myself at him, peppering his face with kisses and mumbling “yes” and louder, “of course”, as my body is knocked by a wave of memory and emotion. Finally the fireworks show, in gold and red lettering, “I LOVE YOU HARRY. SO MUCH” before they fizzle away, leaving me to look over at Harry, who is wearing the same expression that I had when he had proposed to me. Hands covering his face, eyes full of happy tears. I press a kiss to his forehead, and Harry throws himself at me, again, just like I had on the beach.

He kisses me with fervour, his lips soft and threatening to break open from the force of his smile. I hug him tight, as tears run down his cheeks. “Happy New Year, Harry,” I whisper to him, as he continues to hug me tightly, kisses on my cheeks. “Happy New Year, Draco,” he replies softly, “May this year be the best we’ve had together yet. And I don’t know how you managed those fireworks, but just know that I will never forget this. It was so sweet and kind and I don’t have words strong enough to describe how happy I am right now. I love you too, so, so _so_ much. I’ll never stop loving you.” And with that, he pulls me back into a kiss.

This year will indeed be a good one for the both of us.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you all liked this! Let me know if I made any mistakes then I can correct them - it would bug me so much to find a random error after this has been up for weeks!  
> Please comment and let me know what your opinion was, and kudos really are greatly appreciated! They're like an Internet hug!  
> Also, yes, this was written on New Years Eve, for New Years Eve. Happy New Year everyone, and may your year be even better than this year!  
> *hugs* xoxo


End file.
